1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for taking trousers off a double-leg ironing machine having a split ironing board for receiving the trouser legs in a spread position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional double leg ironing machines make it possible to iron both trouser legs simultaneously. The trouser legs are placed stretched out in the longitudinal direction on a split ironing board, having a gap in the middle through which the waistband hangs down. After completion of the ironing operation, conventional techniques require manual removal of the trousers from the ironing board. It is necessary in doing so to place the two trouser legs carefully over one another. The trousers are then usually clamped in a clamping hanger gripping the hem of both trouser legs.